


save yourself

by toshaGraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshaGraham/pseuds/toshaGraham
Summary: kill 'em all. [3×13]
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 1





	save yourself

вообрази, что обрыв всё ближе (не отойти),  
там где-то внизу бушует атлантика.  
ты у окна стоишь — ты неподвижен почти,  
сзади тебя крыльев нет — ты не взлетишь — но там есть уилл.  
(и это почти не пустая романтика).

вот с тихим треском штопор находит плоть,  
(плоть пробки в бутылке винной).  
мысль — вот бы мне вас им вспороть —  
мерцает в янтарных глазах, ломает барьеры-плотины меж ними и тёмной лазурью в чужих зрачках  
отражается.

ты знаешь, что каждую маску твою уилл  
успел изучить досконально, к себе примеряя?  
о, ганнибал, ты слишком уж близко его подпустил.  
увлёкшись, меняя его, себя изменил  
нечаянно.

чем ближе подпустишь к себе — тем мельче клинок будет нужен им  
чтобы пронзить твоё сердце.  
(ты мог бы подумать о том, что будешь легко уязвим со своей этой болью,  
не будь ты настолько доверчив).

доверчив — но только лишь уиллу.  
(ему, для того, чтобы сердце чужое пронзить, иголки бы было достаточно).  
но в этот вот вечер не хочет тебя он с могилой делить,  
пронзая — но только лишь взглядами,  
самоотдачи своей горячечной уже не пытаясь скрыть.

ты говоришь — сострадать — не твоё  
и инородно тебе это чувство.  
(в уилла руках серебром не дрожит остриё).  
вообрази — ты — это он, отрази его свет, (точнее) его отсутствие.  
чувствуй — ты видишь себя глазами его?

только искусство.

в пальцах твоих тонкие ножки фужеров,  
спокойствием ложным дышит вино за стеклом.  
подходишь ты, смотришь открыто и (нежно), доверясь, требуя только того же взамен,  
(в мыслях опять сплошной произвол).  
глядя на уилла, шепчешь у самого уха его лишь

(please) save yourself and (please) kill them all.


End file.
